Obsess
by DeathNoteRoleplays
Summary: The Kira case wasn't the only thing on L's mind. "Beyond Birthday isn't even here... And yet... He's controlling my life." A story of how the great L slowly starts to fall head over heels in love with Beyond Birthday, deluding himself to the point near insanity. (Obviously AU, LxBeyond, rated T to be safe.)
1. Prologue

It was almost too quiet as L Lawliet walked into the prison, led by a few security guards towards the visiting room. The detective normally would've never stepped foot in one of these places, not only that he despised prisons – but because every criminal he ever locked away here would tear him apart if they only knew his face, if he hadn't visited for a special cause.

And that special cause was named Beyond Birthday.

L Lawliet was about to meet one of the definite most dangerous, ingenious, and infamous serial killers of all time. To others, it would've been entirely nerve-wrecking, to the point where no one would even dare go near someone so incredibly atrocious. But to L... It was more... Common. He was used to having to do things like this but not once did he ever think he would have or be able to visit Beyond Birthday. He took a light and inaudible sigh as curiosity and determination through his body, anxiously awaiting with onyx eyes focused on the door.

"I have a visitor...?"

Beyond Birthday asked with surprise. Who could it be? No one would even consider coming to visit him here, not that he had many connections or friends.. But.. there was always L.

The possibility of the great L taking time out of his life to go see him made the serial killer laugh, but when it actually turned out to be true.. He couldn't have been more shocked.

Then, slowly, a grin spread across his features.

He waited until the guards left him behind in the visiting room with L, though his handcuffs remained on with both hands restricted behind his back. A moment of silence passed between the two ravens before Beyond spoke up.

"Lawliet..."

L didn't respond at first. He was astounded. He studied the other male's features meticulously before finally mustering up to respond to him. "Beyond... Beyond Birthday." The forced composure in his tone gave away the fact that he was actually feeling a mixture of shock and slight anxiety and was clearly trying too hard to hide it. He couldn't help it. There was so much different about the criminal… And that wasn't even including the burns on his face and body.

"It's you..."

Beyond raised an eyebrow. The L he knew was much more confident, especially when he was able to catch the criminal through Naomi Misora and stick him in this cell in the first place. Which made him wonder again why L had come in the first place.

"Who were you expecting?"

"No one else but you..." L responded as he eventually cooled down and resumed to his stoic expression, taking a seat in front of him whilst glaring the young man down. Beyond did look very similar to him. The raven black hair, his slender and toned body figure, his height, the fair complexion of his skin. Along with the similarities, there were plenty of feature differences too. Beyond's burn scars that were clearly healing very well and quickly, his age considering he was younger than L, and of course the biggest difference was...

The eyes.

They were as crimson as blood although they seemed to change shade depending on his mood and the environment around him.

This intrigued L tremendously.

Beyond sat down in the seat across from L, squirming uncomfortably in his restraints. "I don't suppose you could convince these guys to take off my stupid handcuffs, could ya? They really are annoying..."

L snapped back into focus as soon as Beyond spoke, taking a minute to register what was being said to him before looking over at the officers behind him. He whispered a few incoherent things to the officers, afterwards their eyes squinting and lips pursing in doubt and hesitation. But soon enough, they finally glanced over at each other, looked back at the detective and gave a weary but noticeable nod as they both walked over to the young criminal, unlocking the cuffs and slowly slipping them off of him. Afterwards, they walked away quite quickly, not wanting to be near the crazed man.

Beyond grinned. He honestly thought the answer would be no, since he kinda went a little crazy and attacked prisoners and guards before when not restrained. The raven smiled, "That's better. Now...

Why are you here, Lawli?"

L inhaled deeply before letting out a deep sigh in very slight reluctance to answer. "I... came here because it was part of my duty to do so to get to know what was behind your reasoning of committing the actions that you have performed a while back." He responded slowly, looking behind him to give a bit of a weary look before resuming to turning back to the killer with the stoic expression he usually carried. He thought his response would slip to Beyond pretty smoothly because he didn't really want to tell Beyond the _real_ reason why he had come over here. But then again... Beyond was a genius too...

Yet again, a brow was raised in curiosity and slight doubt. Really? Years after the murders were committed, and years after the initial interrogation by L after he was patched up as best as they could for his burns, L had returned to question him once more? He'd received more than enough answers the first time, had he not? But still... Beyond wouldn't complain.

"Alright, if you say so."

L gave a slight nod before continuing. "So, Beyond... How do you feel being in such a place like this? I mean, if I were a prisoner myself... My mental and emotional state would've been unstable too, being locked up in confinement like this." He questioned with slight unease, figuring that Beyond had a bit of an idea that he was indeed hiding something from him.

Beyond chuckled.

"Oh, it's just lovely here. I've made so many new friends, and I couldn't think of anywhere better to stay. Thank you, L, for bringing me here."

Oh, the sarcasm.

"Oh, I am so glad, because you'll be staying in here for a while so just enjoy yourself while it lasts." L cockily snapped back, plastering a slight yet quite noticeable smirk on his face.

Beyond glared. He wanted so badly to just jump right up, get in his face, and show L who was really in control here... But that'd ruin everything. Tear away the little bit of freedom he was given. So he scoffed and averted his eyes elsewhere.

"Is this all you wanted?"

"Well, I was supposed to converse with you about some seriously personal things, but you decided to throw a cocky attitude with me so I threw it back. You're in a bad mood because you finally lost control. You're forced to submit to another. You hate submission towards others. I know this because I can relate to it." The older brutally pointed out.

The criminal chuckled.

"You wish I'd submit to you, Lawliet... Unfortunately, your wish will never be granted. I could jump up and scream right now, and they'll just pull me right back to my cell. Watch what you say."

"Oh, I am incredibly petrified...Beyond." L spat mockingly, although taking some time to retain his composure. "Now, there's no point in arguing with each other when we both could have been talking about something else." He suggested.

"Oh? Like what?"

"Like how you should be acting like an adult is one suggestion." L replied, knowing just how stubborn Beyond was and how it was pretty difficult to maintain a moody Beyond.

"I was.

You triggered me."

This was absolutely ridiculous, he knew that, but he wasn't about to let L win at anything. Not again.

L shook his head in a mixture of disbelief and mockery. Wow. This was getting a bit out of hand. Most certainly not what he expected.

_Should I admit my real reasoning for visiting him in the first place…?_

After a long, tense moment of silence, Beyond sighed. He leaned forward a bit in his seat, elbow resting on the metal table as crimson red hues drifted up and down the oddly siting detective.

"Why'd you really come here, Lawli?"

L's eyes widened when he heard this question being asked, snapping his head to the side so quickly, it could of been enough force to break his neck.

This, of course, struck the younger as odd.

He whistled, as if trying to bring L's attention back towards him.

"Oh, Lawliet...~ Yoo hoo?"

L sighed and closed his eyes for a moment to register how he would tell Beyond honestly.

"Okay, fine...Do you _truly_ want to know the reason for me being here, Beyond?"

Beyond blinked. "Yes, that's why I asked."

"Alright…"

Both hands balled into fists in his lap, shaking with nerves.

"I love you, Beyond.

It took me much too long to realize it, but I do.

It's been building up and building up and I knew I'd do anything to see you now, so… Here I am."

Beyond's eyes widened. He went into a brief shock, just staring straight ahead at the detective. He... loved him? But how.. how could he..

Suddenly, they narrowed.

There was no way in hell L was telling the truth. Why would the great detective love _him, _filthy criminal scum? After Beyond _finally _got over his obsessive love for him, he had the _nerve _to bring it back up like this?

"...You're lying.

You could never love me."

…..

L sighed.

"Let me explain…"


	2. Chapter 1: Beyond Birthday Is Dead

L rememered exactly where he was the day he read about Beyond Birthday's death in the newspaper.

With Light Yagami and Misa Amane just now being placed into the confinement they had set up, one would assume L had more important things to think about and matters to attend to rather than obsessing over one criminal's death. But no.

His dark, seemingly lifeless most of the time, eyes widened once he read down the list of criminals who had just been killed by Kira. In that list, he saw the name.

Beyond Birthday.

His voice noticeably cracked when talking to Light over the intercom. In fact, he almost spit out his coffee with surprise.

"Ryuzaki… Are you alright?" Light obviously noticed.

"Yes, Light, I'm fine."

L ended the conversation.

At first, he was at a loss. Why would Beyond Birthday's death be so significant to him? It wasn't like the two ever knew each other on a personal level… In fact, he only met him once before. It was when they were young, and he went to meet Roger at Wammy's House. B, having noticed that the great L was in the office of the orphanage, slowly crept over to watch by the door, and hoped his presence would not be seen. And, although L spotted him watching through a crack in the door out of the corner of his eye, he said nothing. He allowed him to stay there. To this day, Beyond never knew he had been caught.

But Beyond Birthday was an intelligent criminal – smarter than most. So the fact that he would be caught by Naomi Misora years ago was surprising, and the fact that Kira killed him even more so. It was such disappointment because, if anything, L always enjoyed those who put up a challenge…

But he mustn't dwell on this any longer.

For the remainder of the day, he tried to occupy himself and his thoughts with anything else. He watched over Light and Misa, continuing this activity for days after. And although he managed to get a decent amount of sleep before to keep properly functioning, that was quickly dwindling. He wasn't sure if the others noticed, but his amount of sleep was reducing – as well as his concentration. It was slowly, but surely.

This was not to say that he couldn't work well on the Kira case. He was the one to come up with a plan, the plan that would either prove or disprove Light Yagami's innocence once and for all. Soichiro Yagami put his life on the line for that plan, but neither him nor his son died. As a result of such a brilliantly executed plan thought out by his slightly sleep-deprived mind, Light was allowed to join the Kira investigation team – so long as he was handcuffed to L's wrist.

But since his sleeping schedule was so off, he would often find myself awake while Light insisted on resting. He would sit in his normal position on the bed, sometimes watching Light as he slept, but also sometimes working on his computer. It was often related to Kira research of course, but…

He couldn't resist.

Because there was something – or more precisely, _someone_ – else captivating his interests as well. Occupying his thoughts. For now he couldn't go a day without the younger man's name popping up in his mind.

Beyond Birthday.

He wanted to find out everything he could about the criminal who supposedly died by Kira's doing. Being the person he was, he didn't even need to hack into the Wammy's system. Although Roger and Watari were slightly surprised by the unusual interest in Wammy's Institution and its students, they allowed him access to any child's files he wanted. But he only wanted one.

The file consisted of more than he could've hoped for. It showed his date of birth, physical characteristics, relationships with other Wammy's House members, school grades, family arrangement prior to being taken in… And, of course, what caused him to run away.

Initially, Beyond had lived with only his Mother. No records of his Father were ever found, at least not in this system. After his Mother died when he was six, he was taken in to live at the orphanage. It was there that he made his first friend: A. Him and the first successor grew to be abnormally close, the file described. If L didn't know any better, this would strongly hint more than just a close friendship.

But then…

A died.

And that set B off. His hatred for L began right then and there. He became a wreck, emotionally unstable and out of control. Only a day later he'd escaped during the middle of the night, running off with what little belongings he had to start a whole new life. One, L wondered if he was aware of, would lead to crime. Now that he thought about it, the detective really did wonder if this had been Beyond's plan since the moment he stepped foot out of the institution that night. Or if it had been something he came up with a short while later.

Such passion for someone's death, A must have meant the world to him. Maybe more. Even if someone as important as Watari died, L could never imagine himself going on a killing rampage to prove something to someone who barely even knew him. Though he supposed there were two types of people in this world.

Finding records of his arrest was easy – since he had approved those to be filed himself. His mugshot was very different than the student pictures taken in Wammy's, being that, not only was he older, but the scars from the fire forced his look to change completely. Sure, they weren't as bad as one would imagine them to look, but it was clearly a change.

Before L knew it, he was being shook back into reality by Light. He had been reading all night at the computer, and hadn't got a wink of sleep in two days. Usually Watari would make him take a nap during this time, so his mind could be focused on the case… But he couldn't sleep without someone keeping an eye on Light, meaning he would have to wait until tonight.

"What were you up to all night…?" Light questioned.

L shook his head with a sigh, "Nothing of importance. Just a little research I needed to attend to."

"On Kira?"

"No."

With that, L stood from the bed.

They went about their business that day as if Beyond Birthday didn't even exist. L convinced himself this was just a temporary pique of interest – and would not hold his attention for much longer. But, as he would soon learn, L Lawliet was not always right.


End file.
